1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems and methods for ringing mobile stations within a cellular network, and specifically to providing network ringing options to mobile subscribers.
2. Background of the Present Invention
Cellular telecommunications is one of the fastest growing and most demanding telecommunications applications. Today, it represents a large and continuously increasing percentage of all new telephone subscriptions around the world. There are currently two types of radio frequency access technologies for cellular systems: analog and digital technologies. Two common digital systems are the Digital Advanced Mobile Phone System (D-AMPS) and the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) system, which is perhaps the most widely used digital mobile cellular radio system.
With reference now to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a sample GSM Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) 10 is illustrated. The PLMN 10 is composed of a plurality of areas 12, each with a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) 14 and an integrated Visitor Location Register (VLR) 16 therein. The MSC/VLR areas 12, in turn, include a plurality of Location Areas (LA) 18, which are defined as that part of a given MSC/VLR area 12 in which a Mobile Station (MS) 20 may move freely without having to send update location information to the MSC/VLR area 12 that controls the LA 18. Each LA 12 is also divided into a number of cells 22. The MS 20 is the physical equipment, e.g., a car phone or other portable phone, used by mobile subscribers to communicate with the cellular network 10, each other, and users outside the subscribed network, both wireline and wireless.
The MSC 14 is in communication with at least one Base Station Controller (BSC) 23, which, in turn, is in contact with at least one Base Transceiver Station (BTS) 24. The BTS 24 is the physical equipment, illustrated for simplicity as a radio tower, that provides radio coverage to the geographical part of the cell 22 for which it is responsible. It should be understood that the BSC 23 may be connected to several BTSs 24, and may be implemented as a stand-alone node or integrated with the MSC 14. In either event, the BSC 23 and BTS 24 components, as a whole, are generally referred to as a Base Station System (BSS) 25.
With further reference to FIG. 1, the PLMN Service Area or cellular network 10 includes a Home Location Register (HLR) 26, which is a database maintaining all subscriber information, e.g., user profiles, current location information, International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) numbers, and other administrative information. The HLR 26 may be co-located with a given MSC 14, integrated with the MSC 14, or alternatively can service multiple MSCs 14, the latter of which is illustrated in FIG. 1.
The VLR 16 is a database containing information about all of the MSs 20 currently located within the MSC/VLR area 12. If an MS 20 roams into a new MSC/VLR area 12, the VLR 16 connected to that MSC 14 will request data about that MS 20 from the HLR database 26 (simultaneously informing the HLR 26 about the current location of the MS 20). Accordingly, if the user of the MS 20 then wants to make a call, the local VLR 16 will have the requisite identification information without having to reinterrogate the HLR 26. In the aforedescribed manner, the VLR and HLR databases 16 and 26, respectively, contain various subscriber information associated with a given MS 20.
A current popular trend is to program the MS 20 to ring with popular music, instead of the normal ringing tone. There is a series of books published by Futabasha Publishers Ltd., such as the book entitled xe2x80x9cRinging-tone for Cellular Phones, Do Re Mixe2x80x9d that teaches mobile subscribers how to program the musical ringing tone(s) into their MSs 20. For example, a mobile subscriber can program his or her MS 20 to ring with a popular song by inputting symbols and/or numbers into his or her MS 20.
However, programming the MS 20 directly by the mobile subscriber is not easy. Different MSs 20 require different programming methods. Thus, if a mobile subscriber purchases a new MS 20, the programming technique used before may not work anymore. Therefore, many mobile subscribers may want the option of an alternative ringing tone without having to buy a book and program the MS 20 by themselves.
In addition, with the demand for alternative ringing tones rising, many network operators are looking for ways to capitalize on this trend. By allowing the mobile subscribers to program the musical tones into their MSs 20 themselves, the network operators are losing out on a potential source of revenue.
The present invention is directed to telecommunications systems and methods for allowing network operators to download ringing tone pattern(s) associated with one or more musical scores to mobile stations (MSs) according to the musical score selection of mobile subscribers associated with the MSs. Once executed, the ringing tone pattern provides a musical ringing tone on the MS, instead of the normal ringing tone. In addition, ringing tone patterns can be used to enhance the xe2x80x9cdistinctive ringingxe2x80x9d function within the MS. Thus, instead of using distinctive ringing patterns to represent different called party numbers, different music can be used.